Impossible Moon
by Eun-Jung
Summary: One moon, one month to freely live before being trapped in the lonely room enveloped in darkness, to forgive and apologize to all who wronged him and all whom he wronged, to confess his feelings. One month for her to break the curse and set him free.


**Disclaimer:** Natsuki Takaya owns "Fruits Basket" and all of its characters and plots. "Impossible Moon" is non-profitable fiction that claims no rights over "Fruits Basket".

**Author's Note (07.11.2008):** For a while now I've had this posted as a prologue, as if I were going to add more and make this an ongoing story. However, after much thought and whatnot, I've decided against it and have decided to keep this as a one-shot (or discontinued, however you would like to see it as). Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

**Fruits Basket****  
Impossible Moon**  
**

* * *

**

A full moon illuminating the navy velvet of night, a young man pensively rested on top of a roof: a regular habit of his since Akito forced him to live with his cousins. His ruby orbs glared at the heavens, the youth feeling somewhat mocked by the twinkling stars. They blinked as if in merriment or joy, having lived lives that spanned millions of years; in comparison, his life would end after a measly seventeen years. Growling in frustration and rubbing his fiery orange hair, Sohma Kyo abruptly sat up and mentally marked the days until his last day of freedom.

"I have one month," he sighed while staring at his mortal hands. He suddenly clenched them into firm fists and punched the air with determination. "I have one month to set things straight."

But could he do that in one month? Kyo groaned at the task before him. He had a lot of things to set straight with a lot of people; and some issues, the Cat feared, would and could never be settled. But that would not stop him. Or would it?

"Stop thinking like that," he berated himself, returning his attention to the night sky. "I can't go back to who I was, to that pathetic, frightened thing. I'm better than that. Shishou trained me better than that, and I can't let him down. I have to remain strong or else she'll find out. And I can't have her find out before that day." An image of a young lady crying flashed through his mind. A pang of pain shot through his heart. "I hate seeing her cry," Kyo whispered in a solemn tone. "I hate being the one to hurt her like that."

But no matter when she found out, she would cry. He knew that. She would cry, shedding her precious tears for a creature like him, a thing that did not deserve her kindness, cares, or tears. And when she cried, he would not be able to comfort her, hold her, make her fears and worries go away. His family members would lead him away while someone else would comfort her, most likely the Rat.

The Rat. What was Kyo supposed to do with him? By now, Kyo knew very well he would not defeat Yuki in combat in time—his skill just did not compare! If he had more time, Kyo knew he would win eventually; he knew his skills one day would finally surpass the Rat's skills. "Ha, if I had more time, I wouldn't be worrying about this," the orange-haired young man chuckled bitterly. But that was not the case, and he still had to decide what to do with Yuki.

Should he forgive his mortal enemy, the preordained foe? Could he even do such a thing? Since he could remember, Kyo had been taught to hate the Rat, Yuki, for what his spirit had done to the Cat so many centuries ago. Yuki had been taught the same, to hate the Cat and to always think him inferior. The Sohma clan had done nothing to break the cycle, to cease the unnecessary hatred; instead, it had only fueled the loathing between the two Zodiac members and made the duel between them their inescapable destiny. So was it wrong to hate Yuki like Kyo did? For his entire life, had he misplaced his anger and frustration?

"What if I did? How am I supposed to apologize for that? Er, Yuki, I'm sorry for being the Cat and you the Rat and for hating you because the family wanted me to? Ha!" Kyo laughed sardonically at his words. His laughter was short lived. "But he's done nothing wrong, and I know that," the teenager muttered, collapsing back onto the roof. "I've always started the fights, and whenever he made the first move, that was because I said something stupid or mean to her."

Her—again she filled his thoughts. Her smile, her voice, her scent, and everything else about her: Kyo truly cherished her. Just thinking about her and how she said his name comforted his troubled heart. She was his reason for waking up each day and facing the taunts of his cousins and clan; she was the reason he had returned from his despair, his horrid true form. Without her, he would not have grown, matured like he had.

Suddenly, the other Zodiac members popped into Kyo's mind: bipolar Haru, shy Kisa, energetic Momiji, indifferent Hatori, crazy Ayame, moody Rin, arrogant Hiro, overactive Ritsu, mysterious Kureno, lecherous Shigure, and crushing Kagura. They had all matured, a grown from whom they had been to who they were; and it was all thanks to her: Honda Tohru. But even with all Tohru had done, the Sohma's were still as psychotic as ever—nothing in the world would EVER change that. "But I should be nicer, for my sake," Kyo murmured, placing a hand over his face. "At least give people one good memory of myself before I go."

Before I go—What depressing words. He still had one month before his imprisonment but already he thought of it. He could not help it; he worried about his loved ones, especially Shishou and her. Shishou, although a Sohma, had loved Kyo like a father would his only son. Would Shishou miss him when he was gone? Or would Rin and the others' presences console his father's heart? "Stop it," the Cat commanded himself. "You know Shishou isn't like that. And more the others are there, the better. Shishou doesn't deserve to be sad—he doesn't deserve to be lonely."

He would be lonely though. Kyo would be lonely everyday for the rest of his life once he entered that dark room, the room made especially for him, the Cat. In that cold, lonesome place he would remain for the remainder of his days, never to love, to marry, to have children. Kyo would never make a family of his own, become a member of society—He would never succeed Shishou.

But what did that matter now? The present and what he did with it was all that mattered now. One month, one month was all Kyo had to set things straight and to—

"Kyo-kun!"

The young man jumped at the sound of his name being called. He whirled around angrily to face the newcomer. "Hey, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?" he snapped in agitation.

Tohru, standing on the ladder, blushed sheepishly and smiled at Kyo apologetically. Her chestnut hair was tied back with a pink ribbon, and she wore an apron over her casual clothing. She had been home from work for a while, Kyo deduced. "I'm sorry, Kyo-kun. I hope I didn't bother you."

Restraining his temper and nerves, Kyo shook his head and sighed hopelessly. Why did he always explode like that? "It's okay, you didn't do anything. I'm sorry I yelled at you. And no, you aren't bothering me." He gave the young lady a curious glance and inquired, "Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Well, it's a little late, but everyone else is having dinner now," Tohru responded cheerfully. "I just wondered if you were hungry, Kyo-kun, and if you wanted something to eat too. I hoped we could eat together."

"I already ate," he answered somewhat guiltily. Tohru had told everyone in the house she would be late coming home, so Kyo had made something for himself. The Cat refused to feed Shigure with all his whining and teasing; and Yuki refused eating anything Kyo had made, afraid the Cat's stupidity could transfer through food. So Kyo had left the other two to starve, for all he cared, and had made a small meal for him alone. "And I don't want to trouble you into making anything for me."

"I see." Kyo turned his scarlet eyes to the side and noticed Tohru's downcast expression. She still smiled prettily, but Kyo could tell she felt disappointed and sad. He could always tell. Gr, why was he always making her sad or worried? Why could he not do anything right?

"But I am getting hungry again," Kyo muttered, rising to his feet. "I guess eating a little wouldn't be so bad." Immediately Tohru's face brightened and she smiled happily at the young man. "I'll be down in a moment, so I'll meet you there."

"Okay!" she agreed cheerily, steadily descending the ladder.

"Wait, Tohru, what are we having for dinner?" Kyo asked.

Looking back up at the orange-haired lad, the young lady replied, "Oh, we're having rice, tempura, and miso soup with leeks—" She stopped in mid-sentence, realizing her horrible mistake. She started to panic. "Kyo-kun, I'm sorry! I forgot that you didn't like leeks! Ah, I'll go and prepare something right now! I'm sorry, I should have been more considerate and—"

"Did you try your best?" Kyo cut her off, not wanting her to apologize further.

"Eh?"

"Did you try your best?" he repeated, staring down at her from the roof. "If you tried your best cooking it, then I can do my best to eat it. Don't worry about it, Tohru."

She looked at the Cat with sorry eyes. "But—"

"Besides," Kyo shrugged, descending the ladder and standing beside Tohru, "I said I wasn't really hungry." Good thing too, he thought. If he had to eat leeks all night long, with the Rat and Dog watching, he really would be in a bad mood. But God seemed to be on his side today, at least for today.

Smiling, Tohru giggled, "Let's go inside. The others will be waiting."

Kyo allowed her inside first, taking a moment to glance at the stars once more. His destiny neared, and he could not stop it. Once spring, graduation day arrived, that would be the end. He had one month to set his business straight, one month to give everyone a better impression.

"Kyo-kun!"

"I'm coming!"

He had one month to tell her how he truly felt.


End file.
